Nhận xét về buổi sinh hoạt 8-3
Sau đây là 2 note sưu tầm được trên fb trên fb về buổi sinh hoạt 8-3. Chủ yếu nhận xét của các bạn nữ đều thấy là vui, một vị phụ huynh bảo sinh hoạt vui nhưng ồn quá (ý bảo vô tổ chức), còn lại các bạn nam đều có nhận xét chung là không hài lòng, từ ban tổ chức trở xuống Nhận xét của Cao Note bựa của 1 thằng bựa vào ngày 8/3 Thời điểm viết cái note này là ngay sau khi đi mừng 8/3 ở lớp về, nhưng mà tớ là tớ éo thấy mừng tẹo nào, chắc chỉ có các bạn nữ và 1 số thằng bợm đít đc thể hiện là vui. 8/3/09, hồi tớ còn học lớp 7 và bắt đầu ham thể hiện đặc biệt là thể hiện trc các bạn nữ. Nhưng mà chính ngày hôm đó, những thằng mọi đc lên tổ chức 8/3. Và quả thật xứng đáng với biệt danh mọi rợ, những thằng đó quẳng ngay gói quà 8/3 của tớ vào góc lớp. Bọn bợm đít chắc cũng chẳng thèm đếm xỉa đến cái gói đó nhưng cũng chẳng sao, cuối giờ đó tớ sẽ lên nói với bọn đó để chờ đc xin lỗi. Nhưng vì chúng nó bợm đít, tức là ngu mà tỏ ra khôn, coi thường người khác, ko những ko xin lỗi mà còn cười và lờ lờ đi. Lúc đó tớ cũng chưa bựa như bây giờ nên cũng đành chịu, đi tặng quà đó cho ex-gf và in sâu trong não tới bây giờ. 6/8/10, a10 tổ chức 8/3 sớm. Tưởng đc vui nhưng lúc sau vẫn nhìn thấy những thằng bợm hồi trước tổ chức nên tớ cũng thấy bình thường, gác lại chuyện cũ một bên vì hôm nay tớ sẽ thể hiện (tức là show magic). Rút kinh nghiệm lần trước, lần này tớ đến hẳn cho bọn bợm và để quà lên đó. Các bạn nữ lên bốc thăm zing quà nhưng quái lạ là ko bạn nào bốc trúng tên mình =.=. Cuối cùng gói quà của tớ đc bạn trắng hồng Quỳnh Anh lên zing về nhưng xem ra ko còn nhiều ý nghĩa. Bỏ qua tiếp cái dớp đen đó, tớ tự tin chuẩn bị show magic. Và đến 11h30, tức là 5 phút nữa là cả lớp sẽ đi về, bọn bợm đến cạnh tớ thủ thỉ: "Lên diễn ảo thuật đi cậu". Đệch, phục sát đất thằng nào nói cái câu đó và nếu ko kiềm chế đc thì tớ đã đấm vào mặt nó rồi. 2 tiết để sắp xếp các tiêt mục mà cũng ko làm ra hồn. Duy có mình anh Nam Anh là biết cách ứng xử, đã ra xin lỗi tớ thẳng thắn: "Xin lỗi nhé! Còn dịp 26-3 cố gắng thể hiện ^^". Sau khi về, ngồi viết cái note này, tớ ngẫm lại thì thấy rằng 1 phần do tớ quá đen đủi vào 8/3 nhưng tớ thấy những bạn trẻ tổ chức 8/3 cũng nên nhìn lại, đừng hứa với 1 ai đó rồi làm họ thất vọng kẻo sau này tớ cho ăn tạ thật đấy. Vì sao? Tên tớ là Thích Thể Hiện, và các cậu đừng bắt tớ im lặng Những lời nhận xét về note trên Thích Đú Đởn: ax , thoi chap chung no lam j =.= Thích Thể Hiện: để tớ viết hết rồi hãy comment Myu Lee: Vui mà.nhưg thíck thể hiện là ai í nhở??? :D Thích Thể Hiện: C--A--O Quang Dung Dinh : mà là ko liên quan trong chuyện này. còn ko biết bạn thích thể hiện làm magic cơ. nên đừng vơ đũa cả nắm là cứ ai làm là bọn bợm đít Bee Line : hay nhi Thích Thể Hiện : bọn bợm đít ko có chú Dũng đâu Thích Thể Hiện : Chưa kể cả tuần mặc đồng phục đeo khăn đỏ nghiêm chỉnh ko sao, hôm nay quên khăn đỏ thì lại bị Trắc bắt =.= WTF??? Thích Đú Đởn : ngu thi` chet :)) Thích Thể Hiện : nói ngu cũng chết :)) Thích Đú Đởn : the nen moi co cau chet vi` ngu ma` , to noi ngu<=> to ngu<=> chet, hay hem?? =)))) Thích Thể Hiện : ai vào trả lời giùm câu hỏi của sư Đú đởn với, TTH ko hiểu gì Thích Đú Đởn : dey, chinh la dieu to noi, ngu thi` chet, chet vi` ngu, nom na dai loai la nt :D Thích Thể Hiện : lần sau câu từ xúc tích dễ hiểu nhé :)) Thích Đú Đởn : da vang kon se rut kih nghiem thua dai su =)) Nguyen Vu : sao mình bị tag? tớ trong cái hội kia à? Arsenal Fabregas : Is it real or just a Joke? Thích Thể Hiện : real Nguyen Vu : bỏ tag chạy đây kiểu gì cũng có war lớn Nguyen Vu : hình như o bỏ tag được, xui rồi :( có war thì hòm thư của mình có 50 thư mới là ít Thích Thể Hiện : war đi Arsenal Fabregas : BS Arsenal Fabregas : I apologize for what I've done to you Nguyen Vu : bạn arsenal là ai thế? Arsenal Fabregas : sincerely sorry Arsenal Fabregas : haven't you seen my photo? - bser Nguyen Vu : con thế? Arsenal Fabregas : For TTH - not con Tí I have never thought that I would hurt you that much. Do you accept my apology? I promise that you will have a chance to show-off the other days. Thích Thể Hiện : Thế: No problem, what i need is just an apology. I hope i can "thể hiện" on 26/3. @toàn bộ những thằng cm mà ko hiểu vấn đề: Bọn bợm đít chỉ có đúng 4 thằng, ko phải tất cả những ng trong ban tổ chức (xin phép giấu tên) Vũ Nghĩa : Mạo muội hỏi, sư huynh Thích Đú Đởn là vị nào rứa? Tao chả thấy hay j cái ngày này cả, cùng lắm tặng quà tán nhau, hết Lúc cả lũ lên chơi âm nhạc, cáu nhất con LG, nhìn ai cũng cười mà mặt nó như vừa cắt tiết xong ấy, phản cảm bỏ xừ... Xem Thêm BTW, lân sau có tiệc tùng j thì chắc chắn tao sẽ lo vụ loa, loa hôm nay của chúng mày nghe như bốc đất trát vào tai Nguyen Vu : có dính lg => sắp có war rồi Thích Thể Hiện : Thích Chơi Nổi hòa thượng: ko cần biết Thích Đú Đởn là ai :> Tí: LG nhảy vào cm mới có war lớn \m/ Vũ Nghĩa : LG thì là cái heck j đâu, nó có cái tự suy nghĩ là lúc nào mình cũng phải đc coi là cao, tao thấy phát cáu. Nói thẳng ra vụ tìm hiểu về sex con LG chả kém j mình hết, trước thì tao hiểu nó ko tìm hiểu nên nghe nói chuyện thấy kinh thôi, chứ h biết thừa nó ko dám để bị coi là không cao nên mới cáu. Đú đởn vãi chị Đẩu btw, tán anh Đú Đởn là quyền của tớ, kệ tớ p/s: mấy thằng br biết con Giang br fb của nó là j ko, nó giữ mấy cái ảnh tao bị rape Thích Thể Hiện : hòa thượng cứ vào fb của team bóng rổ Giảng Võ rồi tìm ở mục thành viên ấy, gì chẳng ra Vũ Nghĩa : thành viên bất loạn, tìm mãi không ra, chưa kể nhiều đứa thích đặt nickname chứ không chơi real name Thích Thể Hiện : tên này là đú đởn thôi mà, ko đc gọi là sư đâu :-j Linh Meo : chửi bậy lắm thế :| Thích Thể Hiện : ai thế Meo? Vũ Nghĩa : ko nói nhiều, ảnh đâu? Linh Meo : Cao chửi bậy lắm thế :| khổ Thích Thể Hiện : có 2 chỗ, nhưng mà rất xin lỗi là tớ khá bực vì bị cấm "thể hiện mình" Vũ Nghĩa : Chửi thì sao. lớp mình đứa nào chả chửi, trưởng thì cũng Fuck You, LG thì cũng ĐÉO,... Nói thật, câu nói trên là bản án từ hình cho n bé nào thích bép xép đưa parents xem Linh Meo : chửi nhưng chỉ là bột phát chứ k nhiều như m tg? đâu :| mà ai dại đưa bm xem hả zời :)) Vũ Nghĩa : lại chẳng, thế bm nào biết đc vụ tao thik LG cứ chửi là chửi, thế thôi, và còn cáu n đứa nói tục mà cứ coi như ko nữa (phân biệt rõ "tục" và "bậy") Chú thích Thích Thể Hiện = Cao Xuân Giang Arsenal Fabregas = Lê Thế Nghĩa Linh Meo = Diệu Linh Thích Đú Đởn = một nhân vật A10, ngoại giáo Nhận xét của Thái Dương 8-3----->This will soon be the end of A10 Nếu như có ai bợm đít, thì phải nói từ cái thằng nghĩ ra và dùng từ đó Hôm nay là 8-3 của a10, bước đầu của mình trong quá trình dần rũ bỏ tập thể để lên cấp 3 đi tìm 1 con đường mới Đây cũng sẽ là thất bại đầu tiên của a10- khởi đầu cho sự sụp đổ của 1 triều đại mà người lãnh đão nhu nhược và ko có đủ thời gian để quan tâm đến con dân, đến công việc trị an đất nước, của 1 tên chi đội trưởng bù nhìn hoài bão quá lớn để quan tâm đến cuộc sống của chính nó, dẫn đến việc chém gió thì ghê nhưng khi làm thì tệ, của việc ko biết chiêu mộ nhân tài, ko biết cải cách duy tân, ko biết rút kinh nghiêm để đổi mới, ko biết lắng nghe ý kiến của quan thần và đầu óc đã quá tiêm nhiễm CÁC NGƯƠI CHÊ BAI!!!Trong khi đứng nhìn ngườii ta làm mọi việc CÁC NGƯƠI GHEN TỴ!!!Vậy sao các ngươi ko làm đi CÁC NGƯƠI XÚC PHẠM!!!T?i sao ko cùng vào làm, đứng đấy cãi cùn làm gì? CÁC NGƯ?I ĐÒI HỎI SỰ XIN LỖI!!!Trong khi các ngươi chà là 1 lũ vô tích sự và show-off Tôi thực sự cũng ko hiểu các anh chị lấy cái gì ra để nói chúng tôi như vậy, lúc nào cũng chỉ đao to búa lớn mà thôi Dạo này anh thấy các chú cũng hay phàn nàn, nhưng để tìm được những người đủ dũng cảm để đứng lên trước cái công luận ngu si dốt nát đó cũng ko dễ đâu Nói thế cũng 1 phần do tức giận nó kìm nén từ lâu, nhưng cũng là do dạo này suy nghĩ hơi nhiều, lại còn hôm trước đọc về 9 tầng địa ngục nên hơi lo âu Nhưng anh ũng phải nói ra, để cho các chú biết nỗi lòng của anh Tất cả những điều của 8-3 năm nay xảy ra đều là do sự thiếu kế hoạch trong phần chuẩn bị, phần mà có đến 2 tuần để thực hiện Nói thật ban đầu cũng chẳng muốn tham gia, đã đặt status 1 tuần là:"Xem bọn *** a10 handle vụ 8-3 như thế nào"_(cần hỏi mụ Lam Giang thì biết) Chỉ đến khi Hải Duy cầu cứu thì mới đứng dậy nhưng cũng đưa ra vài ý thôi, và để HDuy 1 mình chuẩn bị, và đã nghĩ rằng mọi chuyện đều ổn cả Sáng hôm sau: Gặp vấn đề trong chuyện MC: cái thằng MQueo đó mà dẫn thì còn ai nghe??--->biểu quyết:"Minh Quân sẽ là MC nhé???"--"KHônggggggggggggggg.......dài dằng dặc" Đúng như vậy, nó học thông hiểu rộng quá rồi đến nỗi nó hiểu những thứ mà bố nó cũng ko hiểu chứ chẳng nói gì đến chúng ta( Câu này là có 1 phần ghét nó: Suốt ngày MJ: Hát, múa, nhảy nhót, lại còn khoản vuốt keo, phanh ngực khoe bo đỳ hôm trước, mặc áo mỏng để hở nội y là cái áo 3 lỗ nhìn trông phát tởm--Cái này sẽ viết 1 bài sau....) Tiếp tục hỏi: "Chúng mày muốn ai làm MC??"---............(tự nhiên câm) Ức chế mặc kệ chúng nó (Quả thật mình muốn thử sức làm MC nhưng sau lần bị Queo cướp vai ngay trước mặt thì chỉ còn là dĩ vãng) Vậy là MC đã xong Tiến hành: Dù có vẻ ổn nhưng mình vẫn phải tham gia, loa rè, mình hỏi khán giả nghe như thế nào thi vừa tai, chật chội, hết chỗ, mình dàn xếp sao cho ngồi thoáng mà vẫn cạnh người họ muốn, bảng bẩn, mình lau cho, con gái ngồi hết rồi, mình vẽ cùng thằng HMinh, vẫn rất gắn bó với tập thể dù mình ko muốn Bắt đầu, tặng hoa....đơn giản Tiếp theo là Music Quiz Trò này nguyên là do chính tôi phát minh nhưng ko ai chấp nhận điều đó Cũ rích, lại còn đội MC ngu đ*: Dũng(...?...), M Đức(....???first time....), Thế Nghĩa(nó thì khác gì thằng vô tích sự), tôi ngồi dưới ở góc lớp, quan sát toàn bộ Nào khán giả nhắc Nào rối loạn Nào phức tạp Thậm chí 1 số bạn- những nữ hoàng của hôm đó chỉ ngồi dưới Tôi ko thể hiểu nổi các ông làm ăn kiểu gì Đó chỉ mới là trò chơi Đây là phần tôi ức chế nhất TẶNG QUÀ simple- bốc thăm tên ai---> ng đó lên tặng quà lúc đầu thì tôi nghĩ rằng đây sẽ là giây phút đáng nhớ nhất ngày hôm đó Nhưng, tiếng cười mỗi lần trao quà khiến cho cả 2 e thẹn đến nỗi ko dám nhìn nhau, thậm chí chưa kịp chúc điều gì Tôi ko hiểu các anh chị nghĩ như thế nào mà cười vào những giây phút hết trong sáng như vậy Tức là mình sẽ còn viết notes nữa Phần nhảy của M Quân sẽ viết sau, phần này cũng điên ko kém Liên Hoan Đây là lúc tôi hơi choáng váng vì nhận ra rằng, học sinh nam a10 đều là 1 lũ chết đói Tại sao các ông ko thề kìm chế được cái dạ dày của mình Nhìn các chị em chưa có mà các ông đã xé nát gói bim bim ra rồi Các ông nghĩ thế nào Ừ thì đây là quỹ lớp, thế công sức mọi người đổ ra để các ông dập tắt vào phút chót à??Tội này do ai ko cần biết, nhưng cứ nói thế đã Tuy chị em thấy rằng 8-3 năm nay thik thật, nhưng đằng sau đó còn nhiều sự việc ko nên biết, nhưng chúc chị em đoạt được những điều mà chị em mong muốn NĂm sau thi rồi, chúng ta sẽ càng có ít những cơ hội như thế này, hãy trân trọng chúng Những điều tôi suy nghĩ, ko cần biết các bạn có đọc hay ko nhưng hay tôn trọng chúng vì đó là những thứ nằm trong đâu tôi, ngoài ra có gì sẽ update thường xuyên Đã 3h sáng rồi, chuẩn bị ngày mai sẽ up lên fbook Cảm thấy đầu nặng quá, tôi nghĩ tôi nên đi ngủ Good night and good luck.... Những nhận xét về note trên Ly Shà : Văn hay thế! Mountain Wolf : Nó phải hoàn hảo, theo 1 nghĩa nào đó Cậu chỉ là host, cậu ko trực tiếp hiểu đc ý kiến của mọi người, nếu như tớ và Nam Anh ko làm trọng tài bất đắc dĩ thì mọi chuyện còn tệ hơn nhiều, cãi vã, chửi thề,...những thứ mà những thằng host ko bao h biết Cậu đừng tưởng tớ ngu, những cái cười đó ko trong sáng như cậu nghĩ, chính cậu, kể cả tôi, đầu óc đã bị tiêm nhiễm hết rồi, năm nay kém hơn năm trc, chuyên đó bao h mới kết thúc???Chuyện này phải hỏi ai??? Đó là do cái tài của ta thôi, có hạn phải ko, đúng, có hạn Cậu tưởng ai cũng ủng hộ à... Sai lầm... Vũ Nghĩa: Tao ghét nhất phần tặng quà, đứa nào cũng chỉ lên cho có lệ, vứt quà cho bạn rồi đi xuống, chả có tý tình cảm, tinh thần gì cả, Quang Anh MC cho vụ tặng quà cũng như cái thằng phá đám gí gí cái micro vào mồm người ta, chuẩn bị thì chả hiểu kiếm đâu cái bộ loa như trát đất vào tai May mình có cái điện thoại mà nghe nhạc, không thì cũng đến buồn ngủ các bạn btw, phải nói tình hình chung là trong tất cả các buổi sinh hoạt kiểu này, ta có thể phân ra 2 nhóm là nhóm khác giả chuyên làm những việc không liên quan j tới chủ đề buổi sinh hoạt và nhóm người tham gia, nói thật cái nhóm khán giả kia nghỉ luôn cho nhẹ, đưa vào sinh hoạt vô tổ chức bỏ xừ đi đc Quang Dung Dinh : 3d =)) Quang Dung Dinh : chả có cái lớp nào tặng quà xong lại ôm hôn chúc nhau đâu =)) Vũ Nghĩa : không bảo hôn, nhưng đứng chụp ảnh, chúc nhau là đương nhiên Mountain Wolf : Xin lỗi cậu Trọng à, ko có hàm ý xúc phạm nhưng cậu, đã và đang là phần tử phá hỏng cái quan niệm tập thể, tớ cũng nghĩ nhìn những chuyện cậu làm hay nghe ai đó nói j mà bố cậu bỏ về trước, thực sự tớ đã nói ở trên, rất nhiều ng coi chuyện tặng quà có ý nghĩa, nhưng bọn host đã khiến nó trở thành trò cười Hãy để ý, cô Nụ đã cười và chỉ để lấy lệ Mountain Wolf : Chíp: chả có cái lớp nào tặng quà xong lại ôm hôn chúc nhau đâu nhưng có lớp sẽ chúc nhau và sẽ có chụp ảnh lưu niệm Quang Dung Dinh : ừ đúng cô nụ cười nhưng chả phải lấy lệ đâu. giờ lắm bạn suy diễn như ông cụ thật Vũ Nghĩa : bận thì phải về thôi, còn trách ai được, hội phụ huynh bao nhiêu ông bố chỉ có riêng bố mình đến sao không thấy, chỉ thấy vụ phải về trước Mountain Wolf : hmm tôi cũng như cậu thôi Cũng đồng ý vì càng già đầu óc càng dớ dẩn, nhưng nếu là cô Lê thì có cười ko?? Mountain Wolf : hmm giải thích vụ lao thẳng vào chân cô Nụ, xắn tay áo, nghe nhạc ngồi giữa bục giảng, quay phim giữa trường quay, ngu si đần độn hay cuồng mất rồi hả NGHĨA??? Vũ Nghĩa : cô Lê? btw, tại sao trong cả đám lại không có ai mang được 1 cái máy ảnh, đứa duy nhất mang là một bạn nữ (D Linh), kể cả mình cũng không mang, vứt hết, vứt sạch sành sanh Mountain Wolf : cô Lê dạy sử- người đúng đắn nhất mà mình từg gặp máy ảnh???ai cần???cái cần là kỷ niệm để nhớ mãi- which we don't have Vũ Nghĩa : lao đấy là hơi vội, sry, vừa đóng cửa sổ xong ngã hơi sơms còn quay phim, tự hỏi lại đi, tao là ngươì duy nhâts lưu giữ những hìn hản vêf buôỉ sinh hoạt đâý Mountain Wolf : nhưng chẳng ai cần, đã bảo rồi, muốn lưu giữ hình ảnh đc lâu thì cá iđầu tiên là dấu ấn Vũ Nghĩa : bỏ cái kiểu bất cần đấy đi, mọi kỉ niệm về một sự kiện đáng nhớ đều là những kỉ niệm đáng nhớ, không được phép bỏ một phần nào hết Vũ Nghĩa : cái đầu tiên không phải là cái duy nhất Vũ Nghĩa : cô Lê cũng chỉ là một người thôi, theo ý kiến cá nhân, cô Lê cư xử không khéo bằng cô Giang Vũ Nghĩa : btw, đừng lạc đề ps: ai xắn tay áo thế, hôm đấy mình mặc áo cộc rồi Quang Dung Dinh : bạn nghĩa nói có sách mách có chứng. có thì show. ém hàng à Mountain Wolf : Hmm "kiểu" ư??? that's my own business đấy là cách tốt nhất uh thì Trọng đáng khen, nhưng lao vào giữa đám đông thì thấy thế nào, biết bao người nói: "Trọng lui ra!!! Trọng bi điên à Chả nhìn thấy gì cả, thằng Trọng che mất rồi Êh quay ra đây, tớ biết đáp án, ê....đm thằng Trọng che chả nhăc được" tay áo, ko hôm đó thì hôm trước, có nói cũng chẳng sao Hôm nay được biết 2 thằng nhảy vào đầu tiên chính là những thằng commentator vô cảm để biện hộ cho mình Mountain Wolf : nhưng phải công nhận, cô Lê già dặn hơn cô Giang, tính như dân khối A, trình độ ngoài Sử mà còn nhiều thứ nữa cũng rất giỏi, cô Giang ko hề khéo, xin nói như vậy Vũ Nghĩa : uh miềng lạc đề trước, nói thế để khỏi bị cuốn theo thôi về cô Lê và cô Giang, mỗi người có một góc nhìn, nếu tranh luận hãy lập wall post khác cũng không bảo mình đáng khen, hôm đấy cũng chả có quà j sất, còn những thằng bảo mình lui ra (kể cả thằng Thế, cáu bỏ xừ) thì kệ nó, ta làm việc vì mục đích cộng đồng, ít ra bù đắp những cái chưa làm được Nguyen Vu : Vãi… 27 thư mới nói chung là dịp sinh hoạt tới, kiểu gì cũng phải viết ra chương trình. tiết mục này x phút, tiết mục sau x phút, viết cho rõ ra, cứ thế làm theo vụ MC tự dưng có ai bảo không thích queo dẫn, nhưng lại chả có ai chịu lên thay, bảo bờ hay nam anh đều chối phăng cả =.= trọng hôm đấy nếu không ngồi giữa lớp nghe nhạc thì có thể nói là khá tốt. cả lũ hôm trước đã bàn rồi, tặng quà ném phi tiêu có lẽ vui hơn. mỗi tội lúc test thì cái phi tiêu rởm quá, ném 5 phát dính lên bảng dc 1 phát. còn phần quà tặng chơi game sao o phải là 1 chai C2 hoặc gói bim bim mà lấy quà?? nếu lấy quà sao o bảo chủ gói quà lên tặng luôn. nhiều người tặng cùng lúc luôn đỡ ngượng hơi mà Mountain Wolf : uhm đó, cậu cũng chỉ là 1 quan thần như tớ thôi, đươi triều đại của 1 ng tính cách như Tự Đức, bất lực, h viết đúng bị cả thiên hạ chửi, sinh ra ko gặp thời Nguyen Vu : hiện tại con trai lớp ta chia làm 2 nhóm lớn: bô lão + tiên nhân >< đội bong thường mình để ý thì sinh hoạt tập thể thế này toàn do đội bóng làm host => bất đồng quan điểm của bô lão + tiên nhân với đội bóng => những cái note đầy uất ức ( có lẽ nạp thái dê vào hội bô lão là vừa) Mountain Wolf : cái note này cũng như Dante phiên bản anger, các tiên nhân + bô lão đc gọi như vậy vì toàn vô tích sự mà đao to búa lớn Vũ Nghĩa : nói lại cái, bô lão + tiên nhân gồm cả nữ góc dưới tổ 3, 4 bô lão chỉ là 1 cách gọi tên nhóm những người có chung sở thích, không quan trọng vấn đề là mỗi người có 1 quan điểm, yêu cầu tất cả kìm giữ cảm xúc, tránh cãi nhau, cùng tranh luận để đến kết cục trung hòa Theo tác giả, cm đầu tiên của Mountain Wolf là để nói với Thế, tuy rằng hình như cm của Thế đã bị del Thể_loại:A10 kí sự